Alexandria, Queen of the Amazons
by almaviva47
Summary: Queen Alexandria of Themyscira and Head Healer Clarke Griffin have been in love for over two thousand years. Duty and residual guilt have prevented Lexa from fully committing herself to Clarke, but a fateful day arrives, and Lexa throws all caution to the wind. Their love for each other is eternal, and eternal it shall remain. Inspired by the lore of Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Before the bards sang tales of Boudica, Hua Mulan, and Joan of Arc, the great halls rang with the legend of Queen Alexandria and her Amazons. A nation that had thrived since the dawn of time, the noble women of Themyscira prided themselves on a society built on peace and sustained with strength.

Over millennia, the Queens of Themyscira ruled the Amazons with iron grace and complete devotion to her people. Through lineage or blessing, the line of Amazon Queens bestowed upon her people the core principles of truth, honor, and strength. The Amazons flourished under their Queens' maternal gaze. Most followed tradition and dedicated themselves to becoming the fiercest warriors known in lore. Several kept their sacred island afloat by perfecting the medicinal arts, agriculture, and engineering. A select few were tasked to be the keepers of Amazonian history. It is only through their meticulous scripts that the legend of Queen Alexandria, the Queen who led the Amazons to a new era, came to pass.

The ascension of Lexa arrived as the new age of man began. Queen Becca had served the Amazons into old age with quiet humility and grace, and she was eager to watch her ward bring new vitality to her people. The first few years under Lexa revealed a Queen who placed her people before all else. Lexa was special, and there were rumors that the gods had invested in her through divine gifts - intelligence, beauty, strength, and preserverence. In spite of her young age, Lexa possessed a wisdom and vision that few others, even past Amazonian Queens, could claim.

She was adored by the masses, but none loved her more than her childhood companion Costia. They grew up together, trained together, made mistakes together. While her people were always at the top of Lexa's priority, some could argue that Costia came a close second. There was an innocence and freedom in Lexa's love for Costia that came from youth and idealism. And because Lexa loved with all her heart, she possessed all the elements that sustain such genuine love – forgiveness, vulnerability, and trust.

When news came that Hercules, champion of men and the gods, wished to visit the sacred island and pay his respects to Queen Alexandria, Lexa had granted permission with optimistic curiosity. She had long been seeking an opportunity to learn more about man and their world. Themyscira had been isolated for too long. What better way to learn the best man had to offer than from their blessed champion? Lexa trusted Hercules' flourishing words and exuding praises. She trusted that the gods could only have placed so many favors on a man that was honorable.

She was wrong.

A fortnight after Hercules and his loyal men set foot on the island, Themyscira was in ruins. Homes were sacked, sacred temples were desecrated, armories were ransacked and turned against their owners. The men fought cruelly and without honor. Amazons who had offered their homes were stabbed in the back. Healers were sought out and slaughtered to prevent them from aiding their friends and lovers wounded in battle. It had all been a game for Hercules, a selfish and devious ploy to fulfill a superficial list of labors that would prove his masculinity and divinity. The surviving few Amazons were chained and paraded like slaves amongst the crowd of jeering men. Even their beloved Queen was shackled and forced to kneel before Hercules in submission. In horror, Lexa was forced to watch as Hercules dragged Costia in front of her and slowly slit her throat from ear to ear.

Lexa never experienced a pain as great as the moment she saw the life fade from Costia's hazel eyes. Her soul tore itself to pieces inside her chest, the blood in her ears pounding so hard she nearly missed the cruel laughter of her oppressor. Somewhere deep inside her mind, Lexa wailed and screamed until her voice was hoarse. But she remained stone-faced and silent as Costia's blood bled and stained the dirty clothes of her ruined garb. Lexa only had one thing on her mind.

With a strength unknown to Hercules, Lexa launched her chained body at the champion of man. With a howl escaping her lips, she sank her teeth into his sweaty neck and ripped his throat out.

The Queen of the Amazons rose above the gurgling husk of Hercules, her eyes feral and mouth stained with the warm blood of her enemy. With a ferocious cry, she snapped her chains apart, the shackles still bound around her wrists. Her Amazons, revitalized by the sight of their victorious queen standing over the body of her enemy, began to rip their chains off one by one. Soon, every Amazon still standing stood tall and angry, their shackles hanging loose around their wrists as fury rolled off their shoulders like steam in cold air. The men who had carried themselves with hubris now shook with fear before the vengeful warriors. Lexa was the first to move. She stalked up to the crowd of men, the sword of a fallen Amazon clenched in her fist. Her demeanor was frighteningly calm as she approached closer and closer to the murderers of her people.

"P-please," stuttered a man in the front, his eyes comically wide with fear. "Please, f-forgive us."

Lexa halted, her eyes landing on the man who looked on the brink of passing out.

"Forgive you?" Lexa's voice was soft, so soft that the entire crowd before her fell silent in anticipation.

"Forgive. You." She repeated, her rage swelling like an angry ocean.

" _This,_ " Lexa snarled as she pointed her sword to the body of Hercules, "is your champion. _This_ is whom you choose to represent mankind. A barbarian, who came to my land under the guise of an ally, who deceived his hosts in their own homes, who burned and raped and slaughtered my people, who slit my lover's neck like a pig!"

Lexa seethed as the men cowered before her. She reveled in their fear. "You have shown me the horror that is mankind. You are cruel, dishonorable, and full of hate. I was mistaken to have ever placed faith in you. Our blood has been spilt on our own land by your hands. And now, blood must have blood."

Lexa's green eyes went cold and dead as she stared at her cowering enemy. She tasted the copper of the champion's blood on her tongue. She felt the weight of her shackles on her bruised wrists.

"You are not worth forgiving," Lexa growled, bringing the tip of her sword under the man's quivering jaw. "You are not worth saving."

With a savage war cry, Lexa plunged her sword through his neck up to the hilt. She stood back, unmoving, as her warriors decimated the remaining men with cruel precision. The blood of her enemy ran over her bare feet. Lexa felt nothing but emptiness.

The aftermath of the massacre brought forth the greatest change to Themyscira. The gods, as atonement for their lack of intervention and the mistake they had made with Hercules, granted the Amazons the gift of eternal life and peace. They shielded Themyscira from man's world by making it virtually undetectable by any man. Athena, Aphrodite, and Hera claimed the Amazons as their champions and granted them divine favors of wisdom, beauty, and companionship. And while Lexa was grateful for the happiness the gods gave her people, she harbored a residual anger towards her patrons.

Why had the gods refused to aid them before all was lost? Why, when Lexa had prayed and begged and cried for the gods to save her people, to save Costia, had her words fallen on deaf ears? Why would they grant her eternal life if only so she can mourn the loss of Costia forever?

Lexa had resigned herself to spending eternity forever in guilt, and she devoted herself entirely to the serving her people. Her naivety and her weakness had led her to blindly trust, and it had brought death to all she loved. Love is weakness, she would not let it cause harm to her people ever again. Even if that barred Lexa from her own happiness.

For the next hundred years, Lexa ruled over the Amazons. She dedicated herself to teaching, fighting, and leading with a fair hand. She kept the manacles on her wrists to serve as a reminder of her failure and of the hatred of man, and many of the Amazons emulated their Queen and retained their shackles. They became so integrated into their culture that soon, Amazon cuffs made of impenetrable metal were incorporated into their unique fighting style. Lexa watched her people move on and find joy in the simplicity of life. Yet her heart remained weary with the burden of the past and of her eternal duty, and her soul still ached from the love that was so cruelly taken from her.

Surprisingly, the gods kept their words. They left the Amazons in peace, calling upon Lexa and her warriors only upon the most dire of mythological circumstances. Centuries past, and never once did man appear on the horizon beyond the shore. But what did appear, on an not so special day nearly two hundred years since their promise, was most certainly _not_ a man.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa was the first to notice. It was the early hours of dawn, and the sun was still touching the ocean. Lexa had rarely slept over four hours at night for over several centuries. She was already dressed in her formal royal attire by the time the sun rose. She had been gazing at the swirling pink, purple, and blue above the straight line of the horizon when her eyes snagged on something impossible. For the first time in two hundred years, something was coming towards Themyscira.

It was a bump, a blip of an object that broke the sharp horizontal edge of the ocean. Lexa's heart thumped in her chest, caution and alarm all but consuming her. Could man have found a way to breach the gods' protection? Could Themyscira be on the brink of another attack? Would hundreds of years of peace be torn from them once again?

Quietly and urgently, Lexa summoned her black steed and rode at full speed towards the sandy shore. She left without telling anyone, not even her General, Anya, of what she had seen. She had to see it for herself first. If there were a chance she could remove the danger without alarming her people, she would take it. She has had centuries worth of martial training. There was not much she could not do anymore.

When she reached the shore, Lexa slowed to a stop and gazed again at the blip in the horizon. It had not grown much larger in size, nor did it seem like a large object. _It must be drifting_ , Lexa thought. Her uneasiness died down a bit only to be replaced with growing curiosity. For several minutes, Lexa observed the incoming object, her patience wearing thinner and thinner as the object bobbed with unhurried motion. With a frustrated sigh, Lexa dismounted from her horse and began to unclasp her heavy red mantle. Her shin guards, sword, and sandals followed. Lexa wade into the chilly ocean, clad only in her black toga dress and her wrist cuffs.

She swam with deep powerful strokes towards the drifting object, the long distance and choppy waters barely fazing her. Lexa almost enjoyed the way her muscles burned were it not for the fact that she was approaching the first threat to Themyscira in centuries. As she swam closer and closer, she strategized every possible scenario. She could easily overpower a group of men without her weapons. But if she faced an unknown technology or a weapon she didn't understand, she may have to employ more sophisticated tactics.

Lexa sneaked a look at the object, and she let out a small gasp of surprise. It was a large piece of driftwood with clear signs of distress. Lying motionless on top was a woman. Lexa approached slowly until she was nearly upon the makeshift vessel. Blonde hair was strewn haphazardly and covered the woman's face. The tattered remains of a toga covered her body, with small patches stained dark brown with old blood. Lexa swam until she was right next to the woman, and with a tentative hand she parted the blonde hair away from her face.

She was beautiful, with a face worthy of offerings to Aphrodite. Bruises and cuts marred her stunning countenance. Lexa's heart thumped unconsciously in her chest as she stared at the woman before her. Lexa placed two fingers on the side of the her neck. A pulse. Faint, but present. With a tenderness Lexa had forgotten she possess, she wrapped her arms around the unconscious girl, making sure her head stayed above water at all times. She found herself holding the girl tightly to her, her right arm cradling and supporting the girl's body weight. Lexa gently positioned the blonde's head to rest against her shoulder, her face startlingly close to her own. Lexa spent just a moment longer gazing at the mysterious woman. _Who are you?_

Lexa swam back with the girl in tow, her eyes constantly darting back to see if she was awake. As soon as the water was shallow enough, Lexa shifted the woman's body and cradled her as she walked up to shore. She eased the woman down on the soft sand, her hand supporting her head as she hovered over her. Lexa leaned forward and brought her ear down to the woman's mouth. Still breathing. She drew back enough to gaze at the woman. Her eyes traveled over sharp brows, round cheeks, and a pair of full lips. Warmth spread throughout Lexa and warmed her chilled limbs.

 _Who are you?_ Lexa wondered again. _How did you get here?_

With her right hand, Lexa gently slapped the girls' face.

"Hey hey, wake up," Lexa breathed, her chest still refusing to ease up on the demanding rhythm it had established as soon as she had laid eyes on the blonde. She continued to lightly tap on the girl's face, the other hand gently massaging limp arms as if willing them to move. Suddenly, the girl jerked. Lexa immediately pulled back as the girl hacked up mouthfuls of water before dissolving into a fit of harsh coughs. When the coughs finally subsided, the girl dropped her head back on the sand in exhaustion, taking several deep gasping breathes before opening her eyes.

Shocking blue eyes locked onto Lexa, and for a moment the Queen of the Amazons was rendered speechless. She felt alarmingly vulnerable under the woman's piercing gaze. The girl's eyes grew wider at the sight of the damp Amazon hovering above her. Lexa thought she understood eternity, yet in those precious seconds of green-blue connection, she felt time stop.

Suddenly, as if all the energy had been siphoned from her, the blonde girl went limp, her blue eyes rolling back in her head as her head tilted limply to the side. Lexa sucked in a gasp of concern, all of a sudden realizing just how urgent the woman in front of her needed aid. With swift strength, she cradled the woman back into her arms. Carrying her as if she weighted no more than a feather, she lifted the woman onto her black steed before quickly mounting behind her. Wrapping a protective arm around the girl's waist, Lexa let the girl lean against her front before urging her horse into a brisk pace back to the palace.

Clarke awoke to the sound of silence. _That can't be right,_ she thought. She had been drifting in the sea, and for days all she could hear was the lulling crash of waves around her. She felt soft sheets and warm covers on her skin. Clarke nearly groaned when she tried to move, her whole body aching and creaking like a poorly oiled machine. With the little energy she had left, she pried her eyelids open, blinking a few times against the blinding light. Her opulent room came into view and nearly took her breath away. The elegance of the ceiling alone was unlike anything she had seen, and she had seen much in her young life. Her eyes drifted down the marble columns, passed over weapons and armor, and landed on the sleeping figure seated beside her. Like a jolt of lightning, Clarke remembered.

She remembered the vague sensation of being dragged in the water, of itchy sand clinging to her exhausted body, of a goddess with green eyes hovering above. That same goddess was sleeping gently in the cushioned chair beside her bed. A mass of brown curly hair fell to the side as she perched her forehead on the palm of her right hand. Worn metal wrist cuffs wrapped around most of her forearms. Clarke followed a tan and toned arm to sculpted collarbones a slender neck decorated with simple jewelry. Her silky dress, simple yet sophisticated, grazed the floor and cinched delicately at the waist. A slit along the side of her dress revealed elegant strong legs that made Clarke blush.

Clarke's eyes inevitably roamed back to the woman's face. On her forehead lay a formidable regal headband that extended down below her ears. The curves of the gold metal were etched with meticulous care. Beneath lay a pair of strong eyebrows relaxed in slumber. She glanced over large closed eyes, high cheekbones, and full youthful lips. A sharp and slender jaw established regality in her features. The woman was young, that was sure. Clarke reckoned she could not be older than twenty-five. Yet beyond the smoothness of her skin and the youthful features, Clarke sensed something profoundly mature and world-weary amongst her features. _By the gods, she's beautiful._

As Clarke drank in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her, green eyes snapped open and fell on Clarke. The woman made no sudden movements. She moved with grace as she shifted forward, her body showing no signs of discomfort from her awkward sleeping position. Green eyes roamed across Clarke as if inspecting for wounds before connecting with blue eyes.

"Y-you…" the words came out like gravel. Clarke tried desperately to swallow the dryness away and failed. The woman's eyes widened. She rose swiftly from her chair and grabbed to the cup of water lying on the table. She glided over the Clarke like a beautiful mirage before settling on the side of the mattress next to Clarke. Her fingers wove their way to the back of Clarke's neck, her hand strong as she gentled supported Clarke and tipped the water into her mouth. Clarke sighed gratefully as the cool liquid flooded past her lips. Hands slowly settle Clarke back down after the cup was drained. Blue eyes met green once more.

"You're the one who saved me," Clarke said, her voice unable to restrain her awe.

Green eyes flash with something before the woman answered.

"You're the one who defied the gods."

Clarke quirked her eyebrows. A hint of a smile graced the woman's lips as she let out a small huff of amusement. A shadow suddenly falls across her face, her smile fading before she set her shoulders straighter.

"Who are you?" The melody of the woman's voice turned sharper and as her tone took on a commanding air.

"My name is Clarke Griffin. I am a diplomat of the Roman empire."

The woman arched her eyebrows. "A diplomat?" Her voice unconvinced.

"In training. I was on my way to settle a land dispute between two warring states. Seems like my journey ran a bit of course…"

Lexa bit back another smile. She was fascinated by the girl. Clearly she was smart and well educated. Green eyes trained on Clarke as she silently took her in.

"You're quite young for a politician." Even though much time had passed, Lexa remained unconvinced that the outside world was so open as to allow a young adult, let alone a woman, into such a profession.

Clarke's face was trained with coolness at the dismissive question, as if she had been asked the same question far too many times. "I got a head start."

Lexa nodded, a smile threatening to appear on her lips for the third time. As queen of a nation of female warriors, she recognized a fighter when she saw one. The blonde was a warrior in her field, but she fought with words rather than steel and muscle. "How did you end up stranded in my waters?"

Clarke tilted her chin curiously at possessive phrase of her words. "I was on my way to the warring state after hitching passage with a cargo ship when the boat was raided. I managed to escape by jumping onto a torn plank of wood from the deck. I drifted on the sea for two days before weakness overtook me. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged onto land by a beautiful goddess."

Clarke blushed, her head still dizzy from sleep. Her inhibition must have really taken a hit these past few days. The woman in front of her widened her eyes before schooling herself once more.

"So you just happened upon our shores without any intentions? You did not seek us out?" Her voice regained a hard tone that edged on accusatory and suspicion.

"No. I don't even know where I am. Where are we?"

Clarke watched the young woman brew over her answers. She stood up and paced away from the bed, her front facing the open balcony where the ocean lay beyond. A breeze blew wavy hair lightly from her face, and Clarke caught her breath at the sight. The woman clasped her hands behind her back, her posture rigid and regal. A moment passed before she turned back to look at Clarke.

"I am Alexandria, Queen of the Amazons. You are on the island of Themyscira." The woman hesitated briefly, her chin tilting upwards. "You are safe."

"Themyscira?" Clarke gaped in disbelief. She had heard stories of the lost nation of female warriors as a young child and had been despondent when she was told of their mysterious disappearance. "But, no one has heard or seen of you for over two hundred years! We thought you had been lost to history."

"Some things are better left undisturbed."

Clarke's head ached as a hit of vertigo passed through her. Had Themyscira withdrawn from the world on purpose? How could they have hidden a whole island away from an ever expanding empire? The world grew fuzzy as Clarke struggled to understand. "But…how? Why?"

"That does not concern you for the time being."

"But people have searched for you! Leaders, conquerors, great warriors have all sought out the legend of the Amazons. Even I wanted t-" Clarke suddenly paused as the dizziness tilted the room at a dangerous angle. She caught concerned green eyes shift in and out of focus.

"E-even…even I..."

Clarke heard quick steps and felt warm hands cup her face before the world went black.

When Clarke stirred and opened her eyes, she noticed that several hours had passed. The sunlight had shifted and now cast long shadows across the room. It was nearly sunset. Her eyes drifted over to movement in the corner. The Queen was leaning over her table, a candle illuminating scrolls and books as she careful rearranged them. She wore the same crimson mantle over her white toga dress, but now light and decorative armor adorned her torso and waist. The beauty and grace of the warrior before her made Clarke gasp. Green eyes darted up at the sound, her eyes finding Clarke awake and alert.

"Clarke," the Amazon said softly. Clarke shivered at her name rolling from those full lips. "Are you well rested?"

Clarke swallowed trying to get her heart to stop beating in her throat. "Yes, I am. Thank you, your Majesty."

"Good," Queen Alexandria straightened and walked towards the bed. "I have matters to discuss with you."

"I hope I did not keep you waiting. It seems as if you haven't left at all. I wake up, and you're here. I fall back asleep, and you're still here," Clarke nearly whispered the last few words as the Amazon approached closer and closer to reach her at the side of the bed.

She glanced at Clarke, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yes, I am. I do not often spend much time in my chambers, but the unique circumstances of today have shifted my priorities."

Clarke's eyes widened. "This is your room?"

Queen Alexandria nodded, her face giving away nothing. Clarke continued to stare incredulously around her. She forced the heat away from her face when she realized she had been sleeping in the Queen's bed. "Thank you, your Majesty. I do not deserve such hospitality."

"It is as much for me as it is for you," the Queen noted. Clarke went rigid at the implication. "I am quite vigilant regarding potential threats to my people." Clarke relaxed, albeit it was tinged with disappointment.

"I promise that I mean you and your people no harm, your Majesty. I swear on my honor as a diplomat and as a woman."

The Amazon glanced away, as if suddenly unsure of herself. A moment passes.

"Lexa," she murmured, suddenly sounding younger. "You may call me Lexa."

Clarke was startled at the request. _Lexa_ , Clarke repeated in her head. Such a simple name for such a complex woman. It was strangely charming.

"You asked me earlier why Themyscira has been hidden away for so long," Lexa continued. She shifted away from the bedside to pace languidly at the foot of the bed.

"We once extended our hands to man's world hoping to learn from one another. Man took our hands and placed us in shackles to claim a selfish title of dominance." Lexa raised her hands to display the dull metal bonds still encaging her wrists. "We paid an unspeakable price.

"After, the gods granted us immunity from mankind so that we may never again suffer at their hands. We are granted eternal life and the promise of eternal peace. No one has come upon these shores since. No one, except for you."

Lexa stopped pacing and turned to look at Clarke. The blonde, clearly overwhelmed by her situation, could only stare back and marvel at the immortal divine being in front of her. Lexa shifted on her feet. She found it unsettling how piercing Clarke's gaze was and how vulnerable it made her feel. She tried to regain her steadiness by stiffening her back and tilting her chin.

"While you still remain a potential threat, I have seen no evidence of ill will within you. The gods have allowed you live and reach our shores. You, Clarke Griffin, were sent for a reason. Until I discover that reason, you are to remain by my side so that I may keep a watchful eye on you."

Lexa stared hard into blue eyes, clearly communicating that her stay was non negotiable despite the amicable accommodations provided. Clarke gave a small nod for her answer. Lexa sighed inwardly at the lack of conflict in the blonde. She did not like the prospect of having to hold the blonde against her will and cause her more anguish than necessary.

"In exchange for our hospitality, I would like you to tell me of man's world. I may be grateful of the gods' protection, but that does not mean I wish to remain ignorant."

Clarke nodded again, her mind scrambling for words when she realized that Lexa was waiting for an answer. "Of course, Your Ma – Lexa," Clarke replied, silently relishing the intimacy of using the Queen's common name. "I owe you my life. The least I can do is tell you what I have learned in it."

Lexa hummed in agreement. A small smile graced her lips in her pleased state, and they widened imperceptibly as Clarke answered with a smile of her own. Lexa walks back to the bedside and sits down on the edge.

"Rest now, Clarke," Lexa whispered, her eyes soft and tender. Her hands itched to touch the blonde's lying just inches away. "Man's world can wait until tomorrow."

Clarke closed her eyes and nodded sleepily, all of sudden aware of just how tired her body was despite her prior rests. Just as she drifted off, she felt the brush of slender fingers on the back of her hand. That night, Clarke dreamt of forests the color of emerald.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke had never been a prisoner before, but she was pretty sure that no prisoner was treated quite the way the Amazons treated Clarke. Initially, the Amazons were predictably hostile and suspicious of the castaway. But soon, Clarke was on the receiving end of endless curiosity and, in some cases, eagerness. It was as if they had received permission after observing their Queen's rather passive approach to Clarke's threat status. Surely if Queen Alexandria did not fear Clarke, neither should they.

True to her word, Lexa remained fastidiously at Clarke's side, her green eyes constantly fixed on the blonde stranger. She remained aloof and distant from Clarke, much to Clarke's curiosity. Lexa's grace and regality had shone clearly upon their initial encounter. But this side of Lexa, the rigid, standoffish, and detached leader of her people, was all new. Clarke observed it, cataloged it, and stored it for a future conversation. As alluring and tempting as Lexa was, Clarke was not going to prod and poke around places she shouldn't. She may have seen a softer more intimate side of the Amazon, but Clarke never forgot that the woman who shadowed her could end her with her pinky finger.

Lexa surprised Clarke with the amount freedom she granted her. Within several weeks after her arrival, Clarke was allowed to roam most of Themyscira unrestrained under her watchful eye. Over the next several months, she eagerly explored the legendary island and was met with nothing short of enthusiasm.

Raven, the Amazon's expert blacksmith and metalworker, was particularly pleased to discover Clarke's keen eye for detail and design. The artisan gifted a simple yet exquisitely crafted silver necklace that Clarke accepted only after Raven reassured that she had the rest of time, literally, to make another.

The flirtatious tone did not go unnoticed, and Lexa, who had been admiring a set of elegant swords and lances, stilled and shot a look at Raven as sharp as the daggers beside her. Raven, brash and far too courageous, merely winked at Lexa before returning to her kiln. When they left, Clarke noticed Lexa walking closer to her than before.

Clarke befriended Octavia, the Amazon's chief breeder and animal caretaker, upon discovering her majestic horses grazing on the green meadow beside the hanging cliffs. Clarke had always been fond of horses, and in spite of her respectable position she was often denied a horse of her own as a woman. Apparently, it was deemed indecent for women to sit so high upon a horse above the common people. Octavia, predictably enraged by this news, immediately offered riding lessons atop the most beautiful white mare, much to Clarke's delight.

Clarke was, predictably, a poor rider. Her balance was completely off. Her nerves were constantly on edge while the great beast below her shifted and twisted. To Clarke's added embarrassment, Lexa had decided to join her. She rode atop her great black stallion, her light armor and crimson mantle flowing majestically in the wind as she trotted next to Clarke. With gentle corrections and quiet murmurs of encouragement, Lexa guided Clarke as she fumbled her way around the riding pen. The glorious image of the Queen of Amazons relaxed and amused while the wind blew back wavy hair burned into Clarke's memory. She remained utterly flustered the rest of the lesson, choosing to blame the permanent blush on her cheeks on her embarrassing riding.

But the one thing that enthralled Clarke's curiosity the most and set her heart racing was the training arena. The fighting skills of the Amazons have been told in legends that extended back hundreds of years. Coordinated, precise, and indefatigable, the ferocious warriors of Themyscira had no equals in the world. No one could match the individual deadliness of an Amazon warrior, and together they were unstoppable.

Clarke was eager to witness these women. Her admiration for them had begun long ago in childhood, when her father had told her time and time again of the fierce warrior nation. She was nearly giddy with excitement upon her arrival at the hallowed training grounds. While most of the Amazons greeted Clarke with enthusiasm, Lexa's general, Anya, and her lieutenant, Indra, remained aloof. Their primary concern regarding the safety of their queen and the martial protection of Themyscira gave them healthy pause regarding Clarke's seemingly innocuous presence. The idea felt utterly ridiculous to Clarke. Nevertheless, she stayed far away from any weapons for now. Provoking the severe looking women seemed unwise, even with Lexa around.

Despite her well-prepared expectations, Clarke is still stunned. The Amazons were impeccable in nearly every way, a result of having centuries to hone their skills. Each woman, beautiful and strong, moved through her training with her own individual style. It was more art than combat. Clarke now understood why some parts of the world considered it an honor to die at the hands of an Amazon.

But nothing in Clarke's wildest imagination could she have imagined the moment when the Queen of the Amazon stepped into the ring. Lexa had stripped herself of her maroon mantle, revealing her warrior attire complete with a gleaming breastplate and a flexible skirt made of matted leather lappets. The war paint smeared across her eyes only enhanced her already imposing figure. Her crown still sat proudly on her forehead, serving both to keep her hair from obscuring her vision while reminding those around her of the duty she bore.

Clarke remembered the day on the beach, even in her hazy dehydrated state, the stunning beauty of the Amazon Queen. She remembered opening her eyes to see a vision of Aphrodite herself, cast in glowing light from the sun behind her, her green eyes shining with concern and wonder. She remembered how tender and gentle Lexa was as Clarke healed. Lexa had an aura of serenity about her. Clarke marveled at how this person before her could encompass the best qualities a person should have…

But that same woman now stood before a dozen elite warriors with a sword and shield in her hands. The gentleness and tenderness was all but gone. At that moment, Alexandria, Immortal Amazon Queen, Slayer of Beasts, and Liberator of Man, made ready for a fight. As she eyed her opponents, Lexa couldn't help the slight upturn of her lips as shifted her balance on her toes.

As glorious a sight as it was to see the Queen smile, Clarke was not fooled. Behind those gleaming green eyes and mischievous smirk lay the most dangerous woman on earth.

The realization sent an exhilarating spark through Clarke that settled low in her stomach. Blue eyes never left Lexa as she took down her opponents blow by blow. Sparks flashed between clashing swords, fierce war cries pierced the air as lances and axes were smacked away like ragged dolls. Clarke had never seen such a dichotomous combination of grace and deadliness, and yet it was not fear that coursed through her body.

It took nearly a whole two months for Clarke to not immediately heat up thinking of Lexa, sweating and victorious, shooting her a blazing look of complete primal dominance.

Clarke eventually found herself in the infirmary after Lexa accompanied her beaten warriors to the healers. She immediately found a kinship with the art of healing and the head healer, Niylah. Her encouragement and protectiveness over her patients reflect what Clarke had often felt when she found herself the only one defending a persecuted state. Clarke shouldn't be surprised. Diplomacy was like the healer of politics. It seemed only natural the Clarke should find such an affinity towards the actual healing arts considering her upbringing.

Clarke ended up spending the most time in the infirmary, learning the vast and advanced knowledge of medicine the Amazons had procured over their lifetimes. She slowly began making a life on the sacred island. She found her calling in medicine, found a faithful group of friends who introduced her to life in paradise, and of course, she had Lexa, who hovered but never smothered. Over time, she noticed Lexa giving her more and more freedom, and soon Lexa's presence was not so much a necessity as it was a decision. Clarke was glad of it, though for what reasons exactly she dared not voice. At least not yet.

For the first time in decades, Lexa was surprised. Of all the things she had expected to catch her off guard (a wayward Cyclops, an angry god, a friendly Anya), she certainly did not anticipate a blonde shipwrecked girl. Clarke was incredibly disarming. Not only was she as beautiful as Persephone, but she possessed a core of inner strength few had. The girl found herself stranded in an unknown land surrounded by unknown women and completely removed from the world she knew. Yet here she was, courageously taking in her new world with tremendous success.

Lexa's instincts screamed for her to treat Clarke like any other threat, but everything else yearned to get closer to the girl. Clarke had shown no signs that she was a threat. It was quite the contrary. Clarke was completely fascinated by Themyscira and greatly admired the Amazons. Her respect for Amazonian customs and their beliefs made Lexa's heart flutter with surprise and kindled long-lost hopes of finding likeminded nations outside of Themyscira.

Clarke's arrival fazed Lexa. Her arrival was an impossibility, something that should never have happened. Was it just a mistake made on the gods' parts? A technicality with semantics and wording?

 _No_ , Lexa thought, _they learned from their carelessness in the past._ If Clarke was able to reach Themyscira's shores, it could only mean that the patrons permitted it. Clarke was here for a reason, and Lexa was set on discovering them.

What Lexa was not expecting, however, was how attached she had become to Clarke. As time passed and they grew closer and closer, Clarke evoked forgotten emotions Lexa had long sought to avoid. Try as she did to temper down these feelings, Lexa could not seem to stop herself from seeking Clarke. Lexa recognized, not without apprehension, how similar she felt around Clarke as she had with Costia - the pleasant warmth that settled and grew in her chest when she was with Clarke, the ache that it left when she left to serve her duties, the fluttering in her stomach upon catching Clarke's gaze. And yet it lacked the naivety of her first love. With Clarke, she found a connection so deep and profound it would take years to fully explore. All Lexa had was time, and for the first time in many years, she was glad of it.

Nonetheless, Lexa did not ignore her duties as the protector of her people. She inquired extensively about man's world from Clarke. Predictably, mankind seemed just as violent, rash, and without honor as it was centuries past. Lexa could clearly see the conflict in Clarke's eyes when she spoke of the outside world. While Lexa had wanted to press the issue, it was clear that Clarke wasn't ready for that conversation.

Unsurprisingly, Lexa was subjected to her own slew of questions. Clarke, if anything, was exceptionally bright, and with that intelligence came an intense curiosity to learn more about the Amazons, about Lexa. Lexa had contemplated to great depths about how much she should reveal to the blonde. She eventually settled on being as open as she was allowed to. Technically, Clarke was her prisoner (though she despised that description more and more every day), and she would not be able to leave the island and spread its secrets without Lexa knowing.

Lexa told Clarke everything she was privy to – the ascension of Amazon queens, of Costia, of Hercules and the massacre that befell them. She told her of Themyscira's abandonment of hope in mankind, of their divine protection and gift of immortality. Clarke had nearly wept at the cruelty, and Lexa's heart ached to know that her story was the cause of such pain. But Clarke had to know. Themyscira, for better or worse, was her home now, and she needed to understand why the Amazons were the way they were.

But understanding did not mean acquiescing, and Clarke, if anything, was stubborn.

It was an exceptionally beautiful afternoon. Lexa had decided to visit Clarke at the infirmary after finishing her morning councils. The two women often sought each other out for quiet conversations and musings. They found themselves strolling in the forest on the outskirts of the main temples. Clarke gazed around the illuminated forest, her eyes catching the vibrant green leaves freshly sprouting from old branches. The whole forest seemed to sparkle as the sunlight caught on dust and pollen from freshly bloomed flowers.

"This place, it's like paradise," Clarke sighed, her eyes closed and blissful as hands brushed through stray leaves. "Paradise Island."

She opened her eyes to catch Lexa unabashedly staring at her. She was walking next to her, her posture as regal and graceful as ever with her hands clasped behind her back. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled contently at Clarke. Clarke's heart stuttered before she returned a small smile of her own.

"You know, I think you've accomplished the impossible. You lead a people who possess advanced knowledge, but thrive on simple living." Clarke plucked a lavender flower from its stem to twirl in her fingers. "Most societies I ran into as a diplomat used power and knowledge to generate conflict."

Lexa hummed in agreement. "We may be a nation of warriors, but our ultimate desire is peace."

Clarke smiled before letting out a small chuckle. "If only everyone was as loving and visionary as you."

Clarke and Lexa continued to amble over roots and knots, a comfortable silence falling between them. Clarke, however, fell into deep contemplation. Her thoughts were treading on dangerous ground, yet they had been pestering her ever since she learned about Themyscira's self-imposed exile from the world. Clarke turned to her head to find Lexa looking at her inquisitively. She raised her eyebrows, her expression asking a silent question. Clarke took a deep breath to steady herself before diving off the deep end.

"Have you ever considered entering back into the outside world?"

Clarke winced as Lexa stiffened beside her. Her pace faltered for just a second before resuming as before, though with less ease than before. Clarke scrambled to regain her favor.

"There is much you could teach them."

"We tried that once only for it to end in tragedy. Once is enough."

"But is it?" Clarke countered, a critical tone lacing her question. Lexa clenched her jaw at the accusatory tone but stayed silent. Clarke took it as a signal to continue.

"I'm not saying you and your people are not justified to feel the way you feel, Lexa. The pain you felt, the cold-blooded hatred you endured, it is not something I could ever comprehend. And I would not blame you if you rejected mankind indefinitely."

Clarke let out another deep sigh, her thoughts whirling in her head like a storm.

"But it was one experience. One horrible, nightmarish experience, but nonetheless just one. Is it fair to judge an entire society based upon the acts of one heinous demi-god?"

"And how has mankind changed?" Lexa retorted. "Your stories have shown me a world of petty and emasculated men who only know violence and power as a solution. What goodness have you to show in their defense?"

Clarke almost shirked back at the anger in Lexa's voice. She hated doing this, hated tearing open old wounds when they clearly never healed. But her conscious gave her enough conviction to push on.

"Mankind is messy. It is imperfect and naive, far from the paradise of this island. They make mistakes and hurt those who were unfortunately enough to be there when it happens. But men can still be good. Decency, loyalty, and love still exist in the chaos. Emperors who feed their poor, warriors who grant mercy, fathers who protect their daughters…"

Clarke's voice drifted as her thoughts landed on painful memories. She tried her best to swallow the rising emotions she had fought for so long to suppress.

"My father was a good man." Clarke began, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "My father was a _great_ man. He was one of the few decent and uncorrupted high diplomats in the Empire. He believed that few conflicts could be not be solved without the right words, and he proved that again and again for years."

Clarke dared a glance at Lexa. While her eyes were still hard, her face had softened. Clarke had never mentioned her father before in prior conversations. Talking about him left Clarke entirely too vulnerable, and Lexa was already doing that enough on her own.

"He was the one who encouraged me to become a diplomat. Ever since my mother died, he shouldered the responsibility of raising me. You can imagine the upheaval he received when he brought me on his trips. But he refused to let the other men barrage me. 'A woman deserves the place of any man if she is capable of the same feats,' he would declare, his hand always resting comfortably on my shoulder." Clarke released a shaky smile, her eyes feeling the familiar sting of incoming tears.

"He truly believed that mankind was always striving to be a better version of itself. He was always the idealist, believing that everyone had the potential to be good. He believed that the truth was the ultimate weapon, stronger than any fear or hatred used to fuel men into battle. He taught me to have faith in humanity, even when it's lost faith in itself."

Clarke couldn't prevent the tremor that leaked into her voice. Thinking of her father was too much. All the love he had for mankind, for the best that mankind could be, all dashed away by a gruesome illness. For a man who loved life, the irony of his end was not lost on Clarke.

"I have seen the horrors mankind inflicts upon itself. But I've also seen enough good out there to give me hope. Hope that mankind can change and be better. Hope that one day, the world will finally be what my father always dreamed it would be. _You_ have given me that hope. I have to believe we can achieve this, Lexa. That hope is the only thing I can hang onto of my father, and I refuse to let cruel men take that away from me."

Clarke could no longer hold in her tears. Wet splashes fell down her cheeks as she tried to sniffle away her emotions. Suddenly, Lexa was in front of her. Hands cupped her jaw, gently raising Clarke's eyes to meet hers. Green eyes swam with concern and guilt as Lexa peered deep into blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Clarke let out a damp laugh as calloused fingers wiped the tears away. "I'm not usually like this. It must be all this reminiscing. I can't seem to control my reaction to pain as well." Clarke shivered as the fingers drift down her jaw and rest at the tip of her chin. "Or any emotion, really," she added with a whisper.

She locked eyes with Lexa, and her heart fluttered at her proximity. They were so close, closer than they'd ever been. She felt fingers brush her chin. The intimacy and tenderness felt natural and instinctual, like she and Lexa had done this a thousand times before. Clarke's eyes darted to parted lips, and she saw the Amazon do the same. It would be so easy to just close the distance and satisfy the ache that pressed hard against Clarke's chest. After a breathless moment, the Queen of the Amazons jerked back as if she too had come to the same realization. Clarke tried not to let the disappointment show on her face.

"I apologize, Clarke," Lexa continued, her eyes guarded but sincere. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was not my intention to cause you any more pain."

"You didn't, Lexa," Clarke shook her head, her eyes falling upon the Amazon's concerned expression. _You couldn't._

Lexa nodded, a frown still set on her full lips. Silence fell as Lexa struggled over how to respond. Her jaw shifted as if chewing on unspoken words.

"It's not that I don't respect your opinion, Clarke. In fact, I value it highly. You are clever, loyal, and wise far beyond your age," Lexa paused, her eyes drifting. "But you must understand, we are the way we are because of what we've suffered in the past, and I am the way I am because of what my people need in the future." She sighed, her eyes finally meeting Clarke's again.

"It's not the Amazons that are not ready for the outside world. It's the outside world that is not ready for us." Lexa peered hard into Clarke's eyes to gauge her reaction.

"Lexa, I'm not asking you to dive straight back into the world right now," Clarke took a step forward, her hand posturing in front of her. "I'm just asking you to consider it."

A hefty pause hung between them. Clarke could almost feel the tension between them growing by the second. Lexa worked her jaw for a moment, unsure of what to say. A minute passed before the silence is finally broken.

"Maybe."

The terse answer sounded cynical and reluctant, but Clarke nearly sagged with relief.

Lexa's face was stern and serious, but a glimpse of playfulness flashed across her face.

"In a millennia or two."

Clarke let out a groan as Lexa laughed, the mood between them suddenly shifting to something lighter. A truce then, Clarke thought. It was the best she could have hoped for.

Clarke sneaked a glance at Lexa, who still had a smile plastered across her face. She caught her looking at Clarke before shaking her head with exasperation. Lexa took a few steps forward to close the gap between them. Her hand brushed Clarke's back lightly sending shivers down Clarke's spine. The hand pushed gently, urging her to continue walking. Clarke gladly acquiesced.

They had reached the edge of the forest to overlook the ocean across the cliffs. The sight was stunning, even for Lexa, and she had been gazing at that horizon for much longer. She heard Clarke release a wistful sigh.

"My friend Wells would have loved this place," Clarke inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of saltwater in her nose. "He was a member of the Egyptian court. He hated the desert and told me multiple times how he longed to see the ocean. I always intended to take him when we met again."

Lexa didn't miss the longing that colored Clarke's words, and she hated the jealousy that rippled through her body. She shouldn't be so concerned about a girl she just met who grew up in an enemy world. And yet, the simmering feeling pestered Lexa. Clarke was too good and too beautiful inside and out to be corrupted and scarred by the man's world. The world beyond didn't deserve a woman like Clarke. A woman like Clarke deserved paradise, and Lexa could give that to her. She could give her the peace and love that was so unique of Themyscira for as long as Clarke wanted it. The question was - would she want it?

"Do you miss it, the outside world?" Lexa asked tightly. Dread coiled in the pit of her stomach as she anticipated Clarke's answer.

"I miss aspects of it, certainly." Clarke replied honestly. Lexa's body stiffened beside her. Clarke didn't notice, her mind busy reminiscing about old friends and mentors who mostly likely thought she was dead. "But everyone I truly cared about is gone. You found me, literally, when I was untether to the world."

Lexa relaxed slightly, though perhaps not as subtle to evade Clarke's keen gaze. Her eyes softened, a warm affection glazed over her emerald eyes. "And how about now? Have you found something worth tethering to?"

Clarke sucked in a quiet gasp as her heart jumped in her chest. She pushed down the fluttering birds in her stomach as her mind jumped to conclusions. Lexa couldn't possibly be flirting with her or implying anything beyond, could she? Clarke blamed her barely controlled attraction towards the Amazon Queen for her blatant misinterpretations.

Clarke cleared her throat and looked away shyly, her face unable to stem her growing smile. She chuckled softly, merely a chuff of air, as her hand tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. In that moment, Lexa thought Clarke was the most exquisite sight she'd seen in a long time.

"Hmm yes, I believe I have," Clarke answered, her mirthful eyes flickering back to Lexa. "As long as Amazonian ambrosia exists for my consumption, I have reason to live."

Lexa let out a glorious peal of laughter, her smile threatening to split her face in half. She leaned into Clarke, her eyes full of playfulness as she observed Clarke's dazed expression at their sudden proximity. Lexa's lips were just inches away from the shell of Clarke's ear as she replied, a sudden husk in her voice.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Clarke."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke integrated in Amazonian life with ease and grace. It was unsurprising, given Clarke's nature. She was a warrior in every sense of the word. She had battled constant against those that had disparaged her and those who wished to abandon all context of peace in favor or blood and violence. She had survived the death of two parents and still wandered the world with optimism and hope. She belonged on Themyscira just as much as any Amazon, and no one questioned it.

Clarke had been given her own room in the main temple, just a few rooms down from Lexa's own bedroom. She had initially refused to take it thinking the room was far to excessive and above her status than she desired. Lexa's thinly veiled reasoning about maintaining her vigilance around Clarke remained unconvincing. Clarke, however, did very much enjoy the prospect of being so close to Lexa. She had felt inexorably drawn to since the day they met, and thus her protests were mediocre at best before agreeing to take the room.

Clarke's conversation with Lexa about mankind did not disappear from her mind entirely. But Clarke had come to realization that Lexa had been more than generous in her ambiguous answer. Clarke's upbringing with her father had left her with a skewed perspective of the world. She had been raised by the best man she had ever known, and thus it was impossible for her to loose faith in mankind as Lexa had when doing so would be dishonoring her father's memory. But even Clarke could not deny the disappointment she had experienced in her life. Man was the only animal to stumble upon the same stone twice. The same mistakes made over and over again had chipped away at Clarke's idealism, and the more she thought about it, the more distant her hope became.

No, Clarke would never lose faith in mankind. But on this paradise island of beautiful, strong women, Clarke could definitely use some time away from it.

It was late morning, just an hour before lunchtime. Clarke had been on Themyscira for nearly a year. She had found her place in the infirmary, taking care of wounded warriors after brutal sparring sessions and providing the occasional herbs or potions for recreation. With so little actual fighting for Amazons, they took pleasure to new heights as an equally rigorous and satisfying activity.

The wind was brisk and sent shivers down Clarke's spine as she busied herself arranging the bandages and poultices in the infirmary. The cloudy sky seemed to dampen the vibrancy of the island. While it was not unheard of for Themyscira to have a rainy day or two, today felt as if the spirit of the island was off.

Clarke had been trying to shake off the sluggish feeling when she heard the heavy doors creak open. Clarke felt her mood shift in excitement. Lexa usually visited her around this hour after her morning council ended, and Clarke couldn't help the way her heart began to race at the thought of being with Lexa again. She turned around, a smile already creeping on her face when she caught sight of the entrance. The smile immediately fell. Clarke's eyes widened in shock when they landed on the normally imposing and graceful Queen of Amazons bruised, bloodied, and limping in battered armor at the doorway.

"By the gods, Lexa! What happened?" Clarke nearly sprinted over to the entrance and quickly ushered the injured warrior inside. She arms opened automatically to support Lexa. Fear and worry grew in her chest when Lexa leaned into Clarke with little hesitation. She gently guided Lexa to an empty cot, all the while trying to ignore the tingling sensation up her arm as she held Lexa's waist. Lexa's face was set in a tight grimace as labored breaths came out in short puffs. Nonetheless, her pained expression was more occupied with annoyance than genuine concern over her wellbeing. Clarke hoped that was a sign that Lexa was not in any true danger.

"I'm alright, Clarke," Lexa muttered, her face tilted to look at Clarke as she helped settle her onto the cot. "I have had far worse."

Clarke ignored her as she looked over the injuries, her brows tight with concern and her lips releasing disapproving 'tsks' upon each newly discovered wound. Some were only superficial cuts and bruises, but other injuries looked red and angry as they continued to ooze blood through the worn armor. A grim frown set on Clarke. She had seen Lexa take concussive blows in the arena that had hardly fazed her, let alone leave a bruise. What could have possibly inflicted this?

"Stop that," Clarke ordered gently as she swatted away careless hands brushing away dirt and blood from wounds. Raising her eyebrows at Clarke's gall, Lexa complied obediently and stilled, choosing instead to gaze at the blonde in front of her.

Lexa's armor was removed with meticulous caution. Even so, the action released a small groan from the injured Amazon that made Clarke wince. Clarke palmed tattered and burned cloth that poorly concealed a number of injuries. Her hands automatically went to untie the ruined toga before she realized what she was a doing. Clarke immediately dropped her hands, but not before she heard Lexa take a sharp inhale of surprise. A furious blush burned across Clarke as her heart pumped rapidly in her chest.

"I-I'm sorry I should have -" Clarke stammered, her eyes refusing to meet Lexa's as she tried to look at anything other than the beautiful woman in front of her.

"No, it's" Lexa swallowed, uncharacteristically lost for words. "It's alright. You – you have my permission to continue."

Clarke nearly fainted at the husk in Lexa's voice. She gulped, her heart still beating furiously as heat rushed through every part of her being.

 _Great Hera, give me strength._

With as much composure as she could muster, Clarke continued the task of slowly removing Lexa's torn dress away. Little by little, skin both smooth and bruised was revealed. Wraps were covering Lexa's chest, thought perhaps they were slightly skewed from excessive movement. Clarke didn't know if she was more disappointed or relieved at the discovery. She's not entirely sure how she would have reacted if that wrap weren't there. The haze clouding Clarke's mind gratefully cleared as Clarke took stock of more and more injuries.

"This couldn't have just been a sparring session gone wrong," Clarke murmured, gently probing claw marks and palpating acid burns trailing down Lexa's chest and torso. Lexa let out a small laugh, her green eyes alight with amusement as they followed Clarke.

"Just because we Amazons are safe from man, does not mean we are safe from danger," Lexa explained, her eyes still fixated on the blonde now tending to her injuries. "The gods call upon the Amazons only when situations are most dire. We are their best warriors, and only we can be trusted to handle the likes of Gorgons, Hydras, and Chimeras."

Clarke shot her a look, her blue eyes clouded with worry and confusion. She was not so surprised at hearing these monsters truly existed. Rather, a chill settled over her body as she remembered how myth had described these horrid monsters. Even given the exaggerations of tales, these beasts should not be trifled with. Hands wrapping bandages shook with just the slightest tremor as images of Lexa battling giant monsters and damned creatures plagued Clarke's mind.

"But why must you go? Why not send Anya, or Indra, or any of your other warriors?" Clarke tried to keep her voice steady and hoped that Lexa remained unaware of how worried she was. Her heart had lurched when she first saw Lexa bloodied and limping unsteadily towards her. Her pulse still raced with fear as she tenderly wrapped her wounds. She felt more than saw the heady gaze Lexa shot towards her. Clarke was too afraid to look in fear (or in anticipation) of what she would see in those stormy green eyes.

"A Queen should not send her warriors into a battle that she is unwilling to fight herself," Lexa automatically replied, as if she had repeated this mantra many times over. "My duty is to my people, now and always."

"And I don't doubt that for a second," Clarke continued, her eyes flickering up to Lexa as she cleaned the last of her wounds. "But your people love you. They would be very upset if something happened to you."

Clarke swallowed, her next words lodged in her throat as her mouth fumbled over nervous and bubbling feelings.

"I…I would be very upset if something happened to you," Clarke confessed, her breath constricting in her chest. Clarke felt Lexa freeze beneath her. Clarke's body filled with dread. She was about to hastily withdraw and put a mile of distance between her and Lexa when she felt a warm hand fall on top of her own. She chances a glance back up to find Lexa staring. The heat and intensity of her gaze made for a stunning picture that took Clarke's breath away. She couldn't look away, even when she felt the calloused hand squeeze gently.

"Then I will do everything in my power to come back to my people," Lexa reassured, her gaze growing tender and warmed Clarke from head to toe. "To come back to you."

Lexa remained adamant that Clarke learns how to fight. If there was anything she could offer, it would be her unmatched skills as a warrior. They start slow, with lighter and dulled blades. Stances are taught and techniques are mastered one by one. Cheeky glances and proud looks are exchanged as Clarke's proficiency improved at a remarkable rate. Soon, as Clarke's training extended from weeks to months to years, their sparring sessions become a spectacle to behold. Every strike and attack vibrated with thick tension. Each blazing gaze shared between Clarke and Lexa oozed a carnal and hunger fueled by an unspoken desire for dominance. Every session left both women flushed and wanting for resolution in any shape or form. They lay in their respective chambers, body sore and aching for vastly different reasons, and yet the line was never crossed.

They fall asleep together, shoulders touching, fingers brushing, and heads resting against one another. It is not a rare occurrence, and both Clarke and Lexa actively make sure it stayed that way. They first played it off as pretense that it was a happy accident, a moment of tiredness and laziness that ended up in warmth and comfort of each other's embrace. But very quickly, that pretense was abandoned as Clarke and Lexa willing sought each other out for that familiar and wonderful feeling of waking up next to each other. They met in libraries, in grassy fields, in living rooms, no words said between the two of them. Everything that could possibly be said was given through hands caressing arms, legs bumping against each other, and hands finding each other and intertwining. Neither woman dared yet speak about what exactly they were to each other. For now, it was enough to just be together and ignore how much they affected one another. It would all come to a head, they were sure of it. But for now, it was enough.

It was the way Clarke's blue eyes crinkled when she laughed. It was the way Lexa's long fingers gracefully brushed over the text in history books. It was the way Clarke's mind reasoned and debated complex issues of morality and judgment. It was the way Lexa never disparaged or dismissed based on trivial factors of age and experience. It was the way both women saw and understood each other so deeply and fundamentally that broke that invisible barrier. By the time they realized it, it was far too late.

The island was paradise. It had everything and anything a woman could want in her life - respect, power, peace, free will, companionship. But it could not last. Not for Clarke. Her soul tried to reason against it, to fight it and deny it. But the fact was as clear as day and as damning as an executioner's axe.

Clarke and Lexa were in love.

It was never something that was said, but it was felt in almost every way imaginable. Clarke felt it in soft and lingering touches, in firm grasps and powerful spars, in warm green eyes and tender smiles. She heard their love in quiet conversations about their dreams, their past, and their future. It consumed them, fueled them, and soothed their aching souls like balm to a burn. Every morning Clarke woke up yearning to be with Lexa, and every night she slept with the presence of Lexa tattooed across her skin, her memory, and her soul.

She saw that same aching in Lexa. She saw how Lexa would instinctively be drawn towards her in a room, even leaning closer when that wasn't possible. She saw how much Lexa relaxed with each touch and look and fleeting conversation, as if she was receiving her daily fix of Clarke to survive until the next day. Never before had Clarke ever felt so equal and beloved in her life. To see herself held so highly in the eyes of the one she admired the most was intoxicating and euphoric. Clarke never wanted to leave such paradise.

But she had to.

Clarke had to leave, because with every passing moment spent falling deeper in love with Lexa, she grew older. It was not apparent the first few years of her stay on Themyscira, but now ten years had passed. And then ten more, and another ten, and another ten would pass until she was nothing more. Her existence would be like the spring and summer, here to bring joy and happiness to the one she loved, only to fade away and abandon her to the cold with only dead leaves and memories to remember her by.

Clarke was going to die. She was going to die and leave Lexa all alone to suffer the loss of a love for the second time in her eternal life. She could already see Lexa - youthful, beautiful, eternal Lexa – taking care of her withered body with every ounce of love and tenderness she possessed, never once showing her any less love as she grew old and grey. Clarke couldn't bear it. Her heart would not be able to withstand the crushing guilt of causing Lexa so much pain and sorrow. She had to leave. She had to leave before it was too late, before she let herself cause irreparable damage to Lexa's heart. She would leave, like a summer breeze, and pray that Lexa would forget her in time.

Her hands had trembled as she packed her belongings. Tears stained Clarke's cheeks as she made her way across the room, removing small memorabilia that would sustain her broken heart for the rest of her life. Things to remember Themyscira, to remember her friends, to remember Lexa (though she could never forget her even if she tried). She was nearly finished when the doors of her chamber opened. Lexa strode in, her face brightening upon seeing the blonde only for it to fall when she noticed Clarke's despondent expression. Lexa froze, her eyes drifting down to the pack before returning to Clarke wide with fear and worry. The silence between them was deafening.

"Clarke?"

Clarke let out a trembling sigh at the sound of Lexa's voice. She closed her eyes and felt hot tears stream anew. She reopened her eyes to see green eyes bright with their own tears.

"Lexa, I have to."

"No, you don't. You are not leaving." Lexa's hard voice wavered with trembling emotion despite the command. The "me" left dangling and unsaid rang loudly in their ears.

"I don't want to."

"It's not safe," Lexa urged, her eyes pleading and anguished. "I can't protect you."

"I'll be fine, Lexa. You've taught me well. I can defend myself, treat my wounds, and hunt for food all on my own. And man's world might have changed…" Clarke knew she was stalling, her excuses becoming weaker and weaker. She bit her lip as if she were biting down her grief.

"You must have known a day like this would come. You're too smart not to have. And you're too stubborn not to have thought of a million and a half ways to try and prevent it," Clarke sighed, her heart breaking with every word. "And the fact that we are standing here today means that there is no other way."

"I don't care," Lexa growled. "I don't care about man's world. I don't care about preventing the inevitable." Lexa took a step towards Clarke as if desperate to grab her and keep her here. The anger in her face softened.

"I care about _you_ , Clarke."

Clarke's heart soared even as lurched painfully in her chest. _Hera, give me strength_.

"Lexa, you-" Clarke swallowed painfully, willing herself to continue. "You know how much I care for you. Gods, I care for you so much that I would walk through Tartarus on bare feet if that meant keeping you safe and happy. And I know that devotion will only grow until it can no longer be ignored.

"Let's not pretend to be something that we're not, Lexa," Clarke croaked, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady despite the pain stabbing through her chest. "We both know that if I stay, it will only make my leaving worse. We are just prolonging the inevitable."

Lexa clenched her jaw, her head jerking down as she mulled over the words. She had tried to ignore it, tried to fight it, but falling in love with Clarke was never a choice. It was fate, spun by Clotho herself. Over the years, Clarke had slowly but inexorably chipped away at Lexa's walls until there was nothing left but weakness. The blonde was etched into every inch of her skin, every moment of her memory, every secret in her soul.

"And what makes you think that the pain of you leaving now will be any less?"

Lexa glared at Clarke, angry tears falling and burning her cheeks, her voice quiet and thick with agony.

"What makes you think that you leaving now wouldn't break my heart?"

"Oh, Lexa," Clarke sobbed, her face falling into her hands. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Clarke allowed her tears to flow freely only for a few minutes. No, she could not break, not now. This was for the best. This was for Lexa. She had to finish it, even if it killed her in the process.

She took a few big breaths to calm down the spasms in her chest. Her hands swiftly brushed away the stray tears even as her soul silently wept.

"It's not just that, Lexa," Clarke rationalized, trying to use logic to ease the pain in her chest. "Your people need you and will always need you. You told me once how your love and loss nearly destroyed this island. You told me how you could hardly bear the guilt of your actions."

Lexa's eyes glossed over with confliction, and Clarke knew she had struck a nerve.

"I refuse to see you tear yourself apart over me," Clarke vowed, her voice hard with conviction. "You don't deserve another loss to torment you for eternity. I won't make you choose."

"And I refuse to let you go!" Lexa countered, her whole body shaking with frustration and denial.

Clarke was right. Her people would always come first. No matter with the changing times, her people remained a constant in her life. But so was Clarke. In just a fraction of Lexa's lifetime, Clarke managed to integrate herself so perfectly into her life that she could hardly bare to imagine it without her. Lexa squeezed her eyes, her mind conflicted and battling.

No, she can't let Clarke leave. Not like this. Lexa won't choose. She would always love and protect her people, but she refused to let them take Clarke away. For the first time in her life, Lexa felt selfish.

Lexa abruptly turns and makes way to the door, her mind now fully occupied on the only solution she had yet to entertain, only because of the impossibility of it. It was only when she reached the door did she realize that this might be the last time she sees Clarke.

"Lexa, Lexa please!" Clarke cried out desperately. She had dreaded this. She had dreaded Lexa's anger, and now it seemed like she had driven her away before she even left. Clarke's heart could hardly bare it.

Lexa turned around slowly, her eyes flickering over to the beautiful blonde. She looked deep into sapphire eyes, desperate to remember every last detail of the woman she loved.

"May we meet again," she whispered before leaving the room, her heart as heavy as the world on Atlas' shoulder.

Alone she stood, Alexandria, Queen of the Amazons, before the brightly lit flames and the stone statues of her protectors. The marble temple felt cold and unwelcome in the cool night air. The faces of wise Athena, beautiful Aphrodite, and majestic Hera gazed down at her as if in expectation. Lexa forced down the desperation that threatened to overwhelm her. She yearned to scream, shout, and curse at the gods.

Why? Why did they bring Clarke here only to take her away? Why did they boast of peace only to inflict this torture? And why, in the name of the Moirai, did this torture have to hurt Clarke as well?

Lexa thought of Clarke, of how she arrived and swept her life in a tumultuous storm of joy, vibrancy, and love. Her heart ached and tears nearly sprang to her eyes at the thought of never seeing that smile as bright as the sun, or never engaging in a battle of wits, or never reveling in the soothing presence of the blonde.

No, Lexa refused to lose this. She was an Amazon. She would fight gods and all of Tartarus to keep her. Lexa planted her feet firmly on the ground, her head tilted high and graceful despite the war raging in her head. She glared at the marble faces towering above her, her fists clenched tightly at her side.

"For three hundred years, I have served you," Lexa declared, her green eyes piercing through statues like lances through a straw man. "I have worshiped you and fought for you. I have served as your champion. I have devoted myself fully and loved my people for centuries, and I will continue to do so for an eternity that you forced upon me."

A tremble leaked into Lexa's voice, a sign of her desperation that she quickly quashed.

"I have asked nothing from you, and I will ask nothing from you. Nothing save this one request."

Her voice rang throughout the temple, the hard edge unmistakable as it bounced off the stone walls. Lexa glared at the statues of her patrons, the ones who had cursed her with this immortal life, as if daring them to challenge her claims. She would not beg, she would not pray. She would not even utter the words. The gods knew. She was Queen Alexandria of the Amazons. She commanded.

"You owe me."

And with that, Lexa stalked out the temple and refused to look back.

Lexa immediately sought out Clarke after her visit to the temple, her soul anxious to be with her love again. She returned to her chamber only to find it empty. Dread and fear froze her heart as her mind frantically worked. Was she too late? Had Clarke left her already, her pain too great to say goodbye?

Lexa scoured the whole wing, her mind racing at where Clarke could have gone. _Great Hera, please don't let it be to late. Please, please don't let me be too late._

Lexa burst through the doors of the infirmary and caught sight of familiar blonde hair. Her whole body sagged with relief as her heart began beating again. The blonde snapped her head up to see Lexa, her face still etched with anguish at her imminent departure.

"I'm alright, Lexa. After you left, a strange sensation came over me. It felt like a heat flash, only longer and more warm than burning," Clarke raised her arms and clenched her hands. "My whole body feels like it's vibrating. Everything tingles, but it's…pleasant. I'm not sure I know what's happening."

That's when Lexa saw it. A glimmer, the faintest glow coming from Clarke's skin. It was hardly there, but Lexa caught it. She honed in on it and refused to let it out of her sight as she stared in wonder and shock.

 _By the gods…_

Lexa approached Clarke slowly, as if at any moment she would shimmer away like a mirage in the desert. Clarke was still distracted, clenching and unclenching her hands. A warm hand grasped around her wrist, and suddenly Lexa was there. Her stunning face, full of love and disbelief, was mere inches away from Clarke. The sight of her stole Clarke's breath away. A hand found its way to the nape of Clarke's neck, her fingers tangling in blonde hair. Lexa still looked at Clarke as if she were a miracle, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

"Clarke…" Her voice shook with reverence.

Lexa gently brought Clarke closer until their foreheads touched. Their noses brushed lightly against one another. Clarke felt Lexa's warm breath on her lips. She shuddered as her eyes closed and relished the sensation. So close, they were so close…

Then, with the gentlest pressure, Lexa's lips were on hers. It was soft and warm and hardly there, but it was as if the ground had moved. Clarke trembled, her whole world shifting and sliding until everything was focused on Lexa and Lexa alone. Her lips pressed back and slid along gloriously full lips. She felt Lexa gasp and part her mouth to latch onto her bottom lip and apply the slightest pressure. Clarke whimpered at the sensation as her hands finally latched onto Lexa, desperate to grasp onto her in any way she could. Her hands clutched at armor and clothing like they were tethering her to the earth's surface.

Too quickly, Lexa broke the kiss, though they remained as close as they ever were. Both women shook uncontrollably. Lexa's shuddering breath came hard and fast. Clarke felt hot tears splash onto her cheeks as she grasped onto Lexa tighter.

"I love you Clarke," Lexa whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "Please, stay."

Clarke let out her own tear-stained sob, clutching onto Lexa' neck. She brought those lips back onto her own, kissing her with demand and desperation. Lexa immediately responded, her mouth opening and exploring Clarke. Whimpers and gasps escaped both of them as they pressed themselves against each other, their lips never leaving their heavenly dance. Clarke's body arched into Lexa's, refusing to let any distance between them. Lexa broke the kiss only long enough to utter another desperate "I love you" before latching onto Clarke's neck. She peppered her jaw with kisses, each time muttering the only words that mattered.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Clarke clenched her eyes, her tears streaming down as she let out a damp laugh. How wondrous, how euphoric it was to hear Lexa say it. Her chest was bursting with the sheer amount of love that threatened to consume her. After all this time, to finally be able to show how much they were in love with one another, it felt like time was infinite, and it was theirs to revel in. It was only then that Clarke realized what Lexa had put together just minutes before. The warmest glow settled over Clarke, and she knew.

Clarke urged Lexa back up from her neck and nearly broke down again seeing the unrestrained love oozing from those green eyes. With utmost tenderness, she brought her lips back to Lexa, who let out a small sigh at the sensation.

"I love you Lexa," Clarke whispered, her smile threatening to break her face in half. She pressed her lips again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Another long, lingering kiss threatened to buckle Lexa at the knees. Light open mouth kisses followed as fingers brushed gently and reverently along her body. With lips barely a centimeter away, Clarke uttered her future with unbridled joy.

"I'm staying, forever."


End file.
